Kafi, born in the Mountains of the Nuba
by JPalmerGirl
Summary: Castiel has a secret, a Nephilim child named Kafi. His only child. The boy has a journey of his own to fulfill. (Rubbish summary.)


He was born Kafi of the Nuba Mountains to his mother Koshe, the leader of their tribe. Kafi was never told of who his father was, he never asked. But when Koshe would look at the midnight-skinned boy children of the tribe, with their dark eyes and round mouths.

She was aware of just how different her boy really was, his skin was as dark as the rest of the boys...but his eyes were the color of pure liquid gold. It was unnatural. But Koshe knew what she had done, and it pained her to see the remnants of her mistake in her boy. One day, she pulled her little child aside and sat the four year old in her lap. The naked child wriggled slightly before looking up at his mother with his loving golden eyes.

"Kafi. You know what you are, yes?"

She began softly, trying to explain to her little boy the sin she had committed. But the innocent child just looked up at his mother, happily. Not realizing how guilty his mother appeared.

"Kafi of the Nuba Mountains. Everybody knows that, Mama."

Kafi whispered but Koshe's heart clenched painfully in her chest as she thought of her precious boy, her child that she had created through painful sin. The only half-mortal child.

"Your Father's name was Castiel and he took over the body of my late husband, Baa."

"What do you mean 'took over' Mama?"

Kafi whispered, his forehead furrowing in confusion as he tried to determine just what his mother had tried desperately to convey to him. Koshe merely averted her eyes from those of her child and stared instead at her dust covered feet and that dirt that covered the floor of their hut.

"He was an angel, baby."

Koshe whimpered as she pulled her child even tighter into her chest as she made to cradle him. The child just buried his face in her chest and hummed in response to whatever she was saying, if was important he would hear it again soon, the boy child reasoned slowly as his mother's hands laced through his tough, curly locks. She pressed a soft-lipped kiss to his forehead and it was a long time before he realized that she was crying as she did so.

-TimeSkip10Years-

It was long ten years before Kafi actually had a true name for what he was. A Nephilim, a half-angel and half-mortal and that he was forbidden. Creating a Nephilim child was forbidden which, Kafi reasoned, was why his birth-father hadn't stepped forwards to claim him. When Kafi was nine, his mother was killed by a 'wild animal'.

He didn't know what kind of animal because he was out hunting with the rest of the young boys and men, when it happened. Even though they told him it was a wild animal, he still believed that it had something to do with his celestial heritage.

But he was eleven when his wings manifested for the first time, they were a calming deep coco brown color and seemed to go on forever. He knew that they weren't his true wings but that they were only a physical manifestation of his true grace. But it still felt amazing for the young child to fly for the first time. He was finally recovery from the death of his mother when it happened.

He was twelve when he and several other boys from their tribe were stolen from their African home and brought to the harsh and odd world of America. He didn't understand the new world they were forced into, but he did try. Still, by the time was fourteen years of age.

He was left homeless, starving and weak on the side of a street corner. An African child in a world he had no hope of ever understanding. There were too many people, too many lights and too many sounds. That was the first night in a long time that he tried to pray.

_"Dear God_

_I don't know who you are, whether you are a man or a woman, maybe your the Castiel I've been searching for? I don't know. All I do know is that I want to go to Heaven. I want to pass on as I will most likely die this night, in a land that is not my home. I am Kafi, born of the Nuba and I miss my homeland. Please, help me. _

_Amen."_

He whispered before falling into a pitiful sleep in the small amount of covering that he managed to scavenge. At some point during the night, the young teen felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around him and cradling him against a chest. Just like his mother used to do before she was killed. He also heard a calm and soothing voice in his ear.

"Stay calm, Child. I have answered your prayers. I am taking you to safety."

A soothing yet rough baritone voice crooned into his ear and Kafi nodded weakly, wrapping his dark and skinny arms around the neck of the man who held him and he rested his head on the man's collarbone before lulling into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
